Voice amplifiers, such as conventional megaphones used for crowd control or the like, are known. Commercially available megaphones are not suitable for presentations to smaller groups because they must be placed directly in front of the mouth of the speaker, thereby obscuring a view of the speaker's face, for proper use. Moreover, megaphones and the like have a designed audio volume so that they can be heard over substantial distances and in spite of loud ambient noise. The quality of the transmission is generally not of great importance. The volume, however, is considered important.
Voice amplifiers such as megaphones and so-called "karaokes", even though portable, are usually not suitable for use under more controlled settings, such as business meetings, sales presentations, educational dissertations, and seminars and training meetings. It is these latter applications to which the present invention is directed. Some suggestions have been made for portable voice amplifiers for these applications, but for the most part, they have failed to take into account the ergonomic or human aspects of using the unit under various conditions. Nor are existing units attractive to the user, yet economical to manufacture. Another problem even with more affordable voice amplifiers is that they are bulky and inconvenient to transport in a carrying bag or briefcase which a business person might use.